


The Rewards of Losing

by campfiresongsong



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campfiresongsong/pseuds/campfiresongsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May is desperate to earn her fifth and final ribbon to qualify for the Grand Festival. She is willing to do anything to make sure she wins, and she shows Drew that losing has its perks in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rewards of Losing

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from fanfiction.net because this is on the "report list." This is a standalone one-shot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

"The pokénav says we're almost there!" announced Max excitedly. Upon hearing these words, Ash's face lit up and his stride went from a slow walk to a sprint. The group was used to this behavior at this point, and made no noticeable reaction.

"I can see Pacifidlog Town from here you guys!" yelled Ash after he put some distance between himself and the rest of his companions. Now it was May's turn to get excited. There was going to be a contest held in Pacifidlog Town, and if she won it then she would earn her fifth ribbon. She needed five ribbons to be allowed to compete in the upcoming Hoenn Grand Festival. She had been working on her appeal for a long time now, and she couldn't wait for the contest to begin. Because of this, she too started running off in Ash's direction.

"What is she even running for?" Max questioned, "It's not like the contest will begin any sooner just because she gets there sooner."

"It could just be nervous energy," Brock pointed out, "But it's not important. Come on now, let’s head after them before they get themselves lost."

________________________________________ 

As soon as they arrived into town, May rushed over to the contest hall. She flung open the doors and walked speedily up the counter so she could enter the contest. When she got up there though, she was surprised to Drew already there. He was just finishing up his registration process. "Drew what are you doing here? You already have your five ribbons!" said May, her voice full of surprise.

She tried to sound happy, but inside she was panicking. She didn't want a coordinator of his caliber to enter the contest; it would lower her chances of winning! She had felt sure she would win coming in, but she had still yet to beat Drew in her young career, and she highly doubted she could.

"You can never get too much experience with contests, May. You can practice all you want, but it's tough to simulate a contest battle without actually being in one. So I'm just here to keep improving in time for the Grand Festival." Drew stated.

May gave a little grimace as she racked her brains for ideas. How was she supposed to win now? She hated to admit it, but Drew was a smarter, more experienced and all around better coordinator than her right now. There was no way that she could beat him. But this contest was the last one of the season, and she had to win this if her dream of competing in the Grand Festival was to be fulfilled. She had worked so hard, and she wanted to make it so badly. This meant everything to her, so she had to do something drastic.

May got out of earshot from anybody else in the hall, and beckoned for Drew too follow. He arched his eyebrows in confusion, but came over anyway. "You and I both know that I need to win this if I want my fifth ribbon," May started as Drew gave a quick nod of his head, "And we also both know that I won't be able to beat you." Drew was surprised to hear her confession in her lack of confidence, but again nodded his head. "So I'm going to need some help."

"I'm not sure I'm following you." Drew replied, stuttering multiple times.

May put a sweet smile on her face, before leaning in towards Drew. She put her lips right by his ear, and whispered

"You let me win, and I'll show you the rewards of losing."

________________________________________

Drew and May were now a few minutes into their championship battle. Both had made it through the preliminary rounds with relative ease, and once again found themselves pitted against one another for a contest ribbon. Drew found himself unable to focus on the match though. Instead, he found himself focusing on what May had said to him yesterday. He kept telling himself that she couldn't possibly have been implying what he thought she was. But no matter how many times he told himself this, he couldn't believe it.

Drew looked up at the scoreboard to see his bar about half way down, while May's remained full. He then looked over at May, who returned his look with a smile much like the one she gave him yesterday. May must have thought that he was listening to her, and simply not trying, but that wasn't quite 100% accurate. Sure, he wasn't giving his best performance, but it wasn't necessarily by choice. He still found himself in shock, and couldn't think clearly.

As Drew became even more lost in his thoughts for a few minutes, the match ended. Drew knew that he had lost by a huge margin, and probably had the crowd wondering how he was so easily defeated. Heck, he was so out of it that he wasn't even sure that he had even called out any commands to his Roselia in the last moments of the battle. He calmly recalled his trusty grass-type companion, and walked to center of the arena to congratulate May on earning her fifth ribbon. When he gave her the customary handshake that opponents give each other after a match, May spoke up.

"There's a storage room just outside the pokémon center that's never entered and stays unlocked. Meet me there in an hour." She walked over to where she would receive her award before Drew could say anything back. Not that he would have anyway. He couldn't comprehend what was going on, but he knew he was going to definitely going to go meet her.

________________________________________

After spending another hour trying to comprehend everything that was happening, Drew headed over to the storage center that May had told him about. He hesitantly opened the door, which emitted a long creaking noise, before stepping inside and flipping the light switch on. He jumped back in surprise as May became visible in the now lit storage room. She walked over to him and lightly pushed him into the wall.

"Hey there Drew." she said in a sugarcoated tone.

"H-h-hi." he managed to squeak out.

"I really appreciate what you did for me today." she stated in an almost teasing manner as she continued to tease the boy with her body as well. She could tell that he couldn't really find any words and wanted to drag this on for a while. She pressed her body up against him and brought her face right up next to his. She slowly dipped her head to the side before innocently asking, "What are you here for?"

Drew again found himself at a loss for words before something suddenly clicked and he got his usual confident behavior back. "My reward." he said in his now calm and collected manner.

This seemed to be what May was waiting for, because as soon as she processed this statement, she immediately crashed her lips against his. She again pushed him into the wall as she continued to be the aggressive one. Once she thought that Drew had adjusted, she forced her tongue into his mouth. Again, she had taken Drew by surprise. Neither of them had any kind of experience with this, but she seemed to be the more comfortable one. While their tongues continued to clash, she slipped her hands down to Drew's waist. After she managed to undo his belt, she pulled away from him.

May was quick to pull down his pants and find his bulging erection begging to be released from its little prison. She was happy to do the honors while Drew removed his jacket and shirt. When she tried to go down on him however, Drew stopped her. He gave her a look and head motion that implied that she needed to get rid of her clothing too. She felt extremely self-conscious, but tried to not let it show as she unbuttoned her shirt. Drew ripped it off for her, which then revealed her large breasts because she had no bra on. It amazed Drew that a girl her age could have melons like that. They were easily a C cup, maybe even bigger.

May pulled her shorts off, leaving a pair of skimpy black panties. Drew's eyes widened at what he saw in front of him. What he was looking at was the definition of hot. Her unique hair that dropped evenly on both sides, her enticing blue eyes, her aforementioned breasts, her flat stomach that met her long, curvy legs, and a small black material that covered up what Drew was dying to see. With her now well practiced seducing smile, May ever so slowly slid her panties down her legs, moving at a rate of about an inch every second. Before they made too much distance, she pulled them right back up. She repeated similar motions a few more times, before seeing that he had been teased enough and finally removed them. Once she was completely nude, she flung them at Drew.

"Keep 'em," she said in a saucy tone.

The two of them must have been in sync at this point because they made their next moves without any communication. They both laid down on the ground and got into a 69 position. Amazing, mixed feelings overcame both of them as they started at the same time. May engulfed his eight-inch cock as Drew started licking at her clit. Drew let out a long moan as May worked her tongue up and down his shaft. He had to ask himself whether or not she had ever given head before because she was doing one hell of a job right now. He started working around her entrance, trying to get her riled up as much as she had done to him. He slowly traced his finger in little circles, but never penetrated her. He could tell that he was frustrating her, but it was simply revenge for how she had treated him earlier.

May brought her head up and pleaded, "Come on, Drew!"

Now satisfied, Drew slowly inserted his index finger into her vagina. He soon added in his middle finger, and his ring finger followed suit as well. Now inside of her, he moved his three fingers in, out and around, bringing forth signs of pleasure from May. Every so often she would take a quick break from her blowjob to emit moans and groans. Just when she thought that she was on the verge of climaxing, Drew withdrew from her.

"You've got to make it through the main course first." He said in a taunting manner.

They both tried to act as cool as possible, but both were extremely anxious. May silently bent over and got on all fours. Drew then got behind her and positioned himself at her entrance. Without warning, he shoved his full length inside of her. He kept it there; giving a minute for May to recover from what he was sure was intense pain. If she was in intense pain, she did a good job of hiding it. Miraculously, she made no sounds, and appeared to be in no pain. She wasn't going to tell Drew, but she had used a dildo before, and had already broken her hymen.

He asked no questions however, and established a relatively slow pace. "Oh my god, it's so BIG!" May exclaimed as wondrous feelings overtook her. Drew didn't stay at this pace for any length of time however; he was still impatient after the show that May had been putting on for him. He made every lunge quicker, harder and deeper than the last. He was going to give her everything that he had.

"OH MY GOD, DREW!" May screamed out as she started to take her pounding. It was a little painful for her, but she knew that he wasn't going to slow down any. It was hard for her to complete any sentences between her panting, but she did give off constant moans and squeals that covered up the continuous groans being let out by Drew. He never realized what a work out sex was! It sure was worth it though; this was by far the most pleasurable feeling that he had ever had. The way that her inner walls clamped down onto him... "Oh god" he muttered rather quietly in ecstasy.

Drew dug down deep within in him and found the strength to go even harder. May responded to this increase in force by increasing the volume of her shrills "AHHHHHHH! AHHHHH! Oh my god, YES! She was being completely dominated, and she loved every second of it. Wanting to go a step further, Drew started to slap May's butt with every thrust. The noise level being emitted by the two was astonishingly high; people inside the pokémon center could probably hear them. The resounding thump made each time Drew's full length went in, the ringing from every slap onto May's butt, but most of all, the high-pitched screams coming from the brunette.

"Oh! Oh! OH! AHH! AHH! YEAHH! YES! YES! YES! AHHHH!" May screamed out with her max volume as she climaxed. Her juices squirted out of her vagina as she found herself on cloud nine. There were no words to describe it, as it was a feeling like no other. It was a feeling of happiness that couldn't be reached any other way. May was now exhausted and panting heavily. This didn't stop Drew one bit though.

"I'm not finished with you yet you dirty whore." Drew spat out with malice. He continued with his vicious pace; still slapping her ass. It was completely red at this point. "MHMM! MHM! AHHH!" May whimpered out in a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure. The way he was treating her, the rough, rough sex; it was greater than any of her fantasies.

"AHH! OH MYYY GODD!" May let out in another deafening scream as she hit another orgasm. She wanted this to go on forever, but she knew it could not be so. So she enjoyed every moment that she had. She had almost nothing left in the tank, but Drew still ruthlessly pounded into her. This brutal treatment was almost too much for her; she thought she might black out soon.

Evidently it was getting to be too much for Drew as well. He could tell he didn't have much longer, and suddenly pulled out and got up. Sensing the cue, May got back onto her knees and pressed her mouth back over his cock. "Oh dear god" he moaned out as May worked her tongue up and down on him. He knew that this treatment would get him off quick, but there was one last thing that he wanted to do first.

He pushed her head off of him, and looked down at her magnificent breasts. She smiled as she could tell what he wanted. She placed his rod in-between her mounds, and pressed them against one another. Drew slowly moved his cock up and down against her boobs. It felt so good, and so right. He did this for a minute or so before he found himself unable to keep it in any longer, so he pulled away from her for one last time. May rubbed both of her hands up and down his shaft quickly; trying to get him to release. She didn't have to jerk him off very long before a long stream of semen came shooting from his hole. The white liquid landed all over May's pretty little face.

Drew stood still for a minute; taking in the sight in front of him. A gorgeous and innocent girl coated with cum sitting naked in front of him. May giggled as she saw Drew checking her out for the second or third time that night. She slowly got up and went over to retrieve her clothes. She quickly got dressed and wiped any evidence of cum from her face and headed for the door. Before leaving, she turned back to Drew with another cute look and said "I'll see you at the Grand Festival."

After watching her leave the building, Drew thought about everything that had gone down on this crazy day. A small smile crept onto his face and he muttered to himself, "Maybe I need to lose more often."


End file.
